Vinh-030
|species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=Petty Officer Second Class |specialty= |battles=Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Fall of Reach and numerous others |class=Class I: 2525 }} Vinh-030 was a SPARTAN-II super soldier. She was one of the few to survive the Fall of Reach. Biography Childhood Vinh was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517 at age six, when Dr. Catherine Halsey singled her out as a physically and intellectually superior child. She was abducted from her home and replaced with a flash clone. She was then taken to Reach where she was trained with the rest of the SPARTAN-II soldiers by Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. She was one of the SPARTAN-IIs to survive the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures, and afterward she went on numerous missions against the Covenant, including the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. Reach Vinh was never mentioned by name until the Fall of Reach in 2552. She was assigned to Red Team, under charge and leadership of Frederic-104. They were assigned as shock infantry to the surface of Reach, to defend the generators for the orbital MAC guns, as they descended, their Pelican, Bravo 1, was hit and the Spartans were forced to jump from the crashing vessel. Vinh was wounded during this jump, suffering from a torn deltoid muscle, three broken fingers, and a herniated disk.Halo: First Strike, page 14 Fred then assigned her to Delta Team, under charge of Will-043. Their mission was to secure the fallback position for the Spartans: CASTLE Base.Halo: First Strike, page 23 Vinh, Will, and Isaac were separated from three other Spartans and the remaining members of Charlie Company but arrived at CASTLE Base.Halo: First Strike, page 116 They were unable to enter the facility until Fred and Kelly met up with them and Kelly whispered Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker of the facility. Dr. Catherine Halsey was present, and opened the door for them. She was then checked out by Dr. Halsey and sent to survey perimeter defenses for the facility. This proved unnecessary however, as the Covenant attacked immediately. Disappearance Vinh, Isaac, Fred, Kelly, Will, and Dr. Catherine Halsey were then trapped under CASTLE Base for several days after Halsey activated Operation: WHITE GLOVE to destroy the base and keep it from falling into enemy hands. Vinh was able to upgrade her MJOLNIR armor with parts salvaged from the base. These upgrades were being conducted in field-testing and had yet to be certified. Vinh received a new linear accelerator added to her shield system, essentially doubling its shielding output. After Fred discovered the massive room containing the Forerunner Crystal, it sent a massive radiation spike that allowed the Covenant to triangulate on the group's position. A Covenant Gravity Lift quickly appeared. The group retreated to a nearby tunnel, as Vinh and Isaac dropped Satchel Charges to cover the Spartan's tracks. The Charges detonated, but Vinh and Isaac disappeared. They could not be raised on the COM. Vinh is listed as MIA, but is assumed to be KIA.Halo: First Strike, page 148 Trivia *On Halo: First Strike, pages 121 and 148, Vinh is listed as Spartan-029. This, however, is Joshua's Spartan Tag. Sources ru:Винь-030 Vinh-030 Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Halo: First Strike